Rusty MGE Series
by RustyCage500
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring monster girls from Monster Girl Encyclopaedia.
1. Hellhound

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

Hello everyone, after seeing MGE my imagination reached new heights that's why I will make a series oneshots featuring random monster girls, this first one is featuring a new addition to MGE, a Hellhound.

Please enjoy.

I was only 19 years old when that happened, it was a normal day in my family house, my father and I were chopping down wooden logs, it was middle of summer and the heat was overwhelming, my father finally stopped working when village chief walked up to us, the older man turned toward my father, "There are some reporting a of strange activity on the nearby graveyard, can you check this out?" Chief asked.

My father shook his head, "I think it's not possible, I'm getting older and running was never my strong point so if something is there then I wouldn't escape." Hearing that the village chief sighed and started to walk away, not thinking too much I said, "I will do it." Both my father and chief looked at me with wide eyes, after a moment of silence village chief started to laugh.

"I knew that you will say that boy, your father did the same long time ago." My eyes widened and I started to jump overly excited, it was dawn when I grabbed the oil lamp and sword then I walked in the direction of the graveyard, when I finally get there it was already night so dark that the only light is coming from my lamp, a orange flame burned inside the glass fueled by oil illuminating everything within five meters from where i 'am.

I was slowly moving between the tombstones carefully so to not accidentally damage them, everything went smoothly until I noticed something in the dark, I shivered when a pair of red glowing eyes looked at me, I would mistake them with an animal if not the flames coming out from the eyes, suddenly the eyes disappeared as quickly as the appeared sending chill down my spine.

I decided to go back home when I heard footsteps approaching me very fast, I started to run fearing for my life, it didn't took long for this thing to caught up with me, I pulled out my sword and slashed at the thing but it hit my sword with its paw and shattered my sword into pieces, before I could react the thing jumped at me and I closed my eyes preparing for my end.

When my back hit the floor the only thing I had left to do was to pray for a quick death, then I felt two soft things pressing against my chest, confused I opened my eyes, thanks to the light the lamp was giving off I could see the thing that attacked me, it was a mamono with nearly black skin and black fur, her beast-like hands are covered in fur that is reaching to her shoulders where fur ended in a crowns of red fur, her legs are covered in black fur from her wolf-like feet to her knees, behind her a black and red furry tail is wagging happily, she also have some thick red fur reaching from around her neck to the valley between her breasts.

She have long black hair, black wolf ears on top of her head and a very slim figure with big and round breasts, her breasts are covered with very revealing black bikini top, around her neck is a corral with skull shape on it and her lower region is covered with a thong slightly darker than her skin, she must have noticed me starring at her body because she smirked and before I reacted she grabbed my hands and placed them on her perfectly round butt.

I grabbed it and my fingers slowly sink in her soft flesh, she softly moaned and stared down at me then she slowly opened her mouth, "What's your name human?" She asked in a kind voice, I was seriously surprised by her question but I answered, "Adam...and your?" She leaned dangerously close to my face, "Mahatama but as my husband you can call me Tama." I sighed in relieve at first but then I repeated her words in my mind and paled.

"Did you...just called me your...husband?" She laughed at my question and started to touch my chest with her hands, "That's right, do you think I would sit like that on anyone?" She asked, I felt my cheeks burning up as me gaze once more inspected her body, then I felt penis getting a erection and I paled, I prayed to every god I know for help but it was futile, Tama wanted to say something but the bulge in my pants touched her stomach, she looked at me and smirked.

"That will save me some time." I was confused but then I saw my belt and pants on the ground near me, "How did you...?!" I asked her angrily but she silenced me half way by kissing me aggressively on the lips, I felt her soft paw massaging my penis through the fabric of my underwear, at first I tried to resist but soon I realized it was futile...I didn't even knew if I want to run away from her, her body was so soft, her fur so warm...she was simply too beautiful to resist her.

Slowly my hands moved to her back and pulled her closer to me, before I noticed I was kissing her back, our tongues were fighting for domination and I succeed few times but only for a little while, she slowly pulled off from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting our lips, she sat up on my waist with a lustful smile on her face, "I was right to wait for you." She said and I looked at her in confusion, I wanted to ask what she mean by the but she began to talk once more.

"One time I saw you in forest and I decided that you will become my husband, the only thing I had to do was convince village chief and your father so that you will come here." I was shocked by her words, my own father handed me over to her...not like I'm complaining right now, I watched as she pulled down my underwear and then hers, she took my manhood and guided it to her entrance.

She lowered herself taking all my length in one go, I let out a very loud moan and she looked into my eyes very pleased, I looked down at the place we're connected and saw a small amount of blood at her entrance, she giggled and placed her hands on my stomach before she started to move up and down causing me to moan louder with each thrust inside her, her movement became violent and I knew who will be dominating in this relationship.

This continued for an hour before I felt myself coming closer to the limit, she probably felt that because she leaned down and kissed me passionately as her movement became even faster than before, no longer than few seconds later I exploded painting her insides white, she probably reached her own limit as she let out a long and very loud moan, she fall down on top of my chest and sighed happily, not having any strength left I fall asleep with Tama cuddling to me.

One week later...

Tama forced me to come with her at the morning just when I wake up, I tried to protest but it didn't go too well...she forced me to cum few more times inside her and when I didn't have strength to fight she picked me up and carried me to her cave.

Right now I'm sitting in a cave near the campfire while Tama is hunting, when I told her that I can do that she went crazy, she started to list all the things that could happen to me with most of them nearly impossible, I sighed as I watched the fire slowly swaying in all directions, then I heard Tama humming a song unknown to me but I liked it because her voice is so beautiful.

I turned toward her and smiled, she returned the smile before sitting between my legs with her back pressed to my chest, she let out a sigh and turned her head slightly toward me, "Darling...let's make a child." She said in a sweet voice, before I know she already pushed me to the ground, we went at it for at least five hours before I lost consciousness.

Two years later...

After begging for several days Tama finally agreed to return with me to my family house, Tama gave birth and she is pregnant once more...it's already fourth month already, in my arms our daughter is sleeping wearing a white summer dress, Tama named her Auri after her(Tama) grandmother, we were near my house when we heard a commotion inside.

Upon walking up to the window we saw village chief sitting on the chair with my mother yelling at him, "It's all your fault! Why did you forced him to going there?!" The village chief looked uneasily around and began to speak, "He wanted to go himself..." My mother slammed her fist on the table before screaming, "Shut up!"

I decided to stop this, I slowly walked up to the doors and knocked few times careful not to wake Auri up, "The door slowly opened and my father stood in the doorway, "How can I...help..." My father nearly collapsed upon seeing me, he wanted to say anything but nothing came out from his mouth.

"I'm back father...and as you can see I have a small surprise." I said calmly, Tama walked up to my side, soon after my mother walked behind my father and tried to take a look, when she finally succeed her eyes widened from shock, when they finally recovered they let me and Tama inside, we catch up with everything that happened through this two years, my mother hold Auri in her arms.

I told them that I would like to live here together with Tama and they agreed, now few years have passed from that day, Auri is seven years old and I have three more daughters thanks to 'stress relieve' that Tama was giving me nearly every night.

Looking back at the day I meet her I can say one thing for sure…I would never change my decision back then.

(End)

If that story was interesting for all of you then good, if any of you want to see your favorite girl in my oneshots then write it down in review.


	2. Salamander

My name is Eric, I have short black hair, peach colored skin, green eyes and trained body, not too much but my muscles are still clearly visible, I'm a soldier of The Order...at least I was to this moment, me and few other knights were send to deal with a small monster village, it didn't took long before we get there as we arrived the sun was high above us, we stormed into the village and that's when everything went to hell.

They were expecting us, just when we walked past the gate it closed and several mamono attacked us, we split up and engaged in several fights, I wasn't going to be killed so I rushed at the nearest enemy, it was a woman crimson hair reaching past her waist that dance on the wind like a fire, a tanned skin and yellow eyes, her body is incredible slim and attractive but also showed that she can't be treat lightly in combat, she was simple beautiful.

I looked closely at her and noticed her monster traits, she has two dark red lizard ears, her legs were covered in red scales from her knees to her dragon-like feet, the same goes to her arms which are covered from her clawed hands to her elbows, being her I saw a long lizard tail covered in flames, in her left hand is a large broadsword with very sharp blade.

She wears a very revealing scale armor, her lower part is covered with black bikini, her thighs near her waist are covered with three large red scales wrapped to her thighs with red leather stripes, she has a bra made from red scales holding onto her with strings tied up behind her back and leather straps connected to the leather collar around her neck, her shoulders are shielded with large red scales.

Upon seeing her I tightly gripped my sword with both hands and swing at her neck, to my great surprise she stepped aside, spin around and hit my side with her tail sending me flying into the nearby house through the window, upon falling onto the wooden floor inside the house I just lay there recovering from the shock, few seconds later I stand up and jumped through the broken window.

She smirked at me, "Do you like my house?" She asked pissing me off, "Shut up you beast, I won't be killed by someone like you!" I shouted in anger and rushed at her, she does the same and we clashed swords with each other, after few seconds we break apart, I swinged at her side but she blocked it with her sword, she redirected the force of my swing aside and slashed at my arm, I felt strength leaving my body but there wasn't any wound.

I paid it no mind as I was doing my best to kill this monster, we traded blows for several minutes, right now I'm standing above that woman with sword ready to end her life, she have bruises and wounds all over her body, the flame on her tail was dancing uncontrollably, her sword didn't wound me but her punches and tail do, my body is aching from pain and blood is pouring out from the wound on my right eyes that she gave me with her scaled fist.

I was expecting the look of hatred but she looked...at peace, she looked into my eyes and smiled, "End my life if you want, you defeated me so you have all rights to do it my love." Her words caused me to lower my sword a little but then I remembered that she was a monster and that was probably her trick to lower my guard, I closed my eyes and bring my sword down, I heard it stab something and I fall to my knees, I began to sob but I didn't know why.

Then I felt something touch my right cheek, I opened my eyes and saw that woman smiling gently at me, I looked at my sword and I saw that it was stabbed into earth next to her head, I wanted to say something but I felt something hitting my head from behind, the time slowed down to me and I saw her looking at me in fear, when I hit the ground my vision blurred, then I heard someone shouting, "Don't hurt him!" Then everything turned black.

When I wake up I found myself looking into darkness, I tried to sit up but something pushed my down, "Please don't move, everything is fine." This voice was definitely female I didn't complain because if she was a monster then I would be dead...right, "Where are the others?" I asked, after few seconds she answered, "They're fine, they are currently with they wife's." I sighed in relieve but then something came to me, "Wait...they don't have wife's!"

I quickly sat up before she could stop me, I reached to my face and I felt bandages wrapped around my head covering me eyes, I wanted to bring take them off but she grabbed my hands, "D-don't do that!" She was very strong but she couldn't stop me, when bandages were gone I could only open my left eye, then I saw that lizard woman from before, I also noticed that it was morning, the woman crawled onto the bed and closer toward my face.

I tried to grab my sword but it wasn't there, she gave me a concerned look, "Are you...alright?" She asked, I tried to get a hold of what's happening here, "Why you didn't kill me?" I asked to which she looked at me like I was stupid, "You're silly, why would I kill you my love, if you would die then who would be the father of my children." Hearing that I tried to move away from her but my back pressed to the wall, "W-what?" It was too much to me, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and placed me back down onto the bed.

She crawled on top of me and with one swift move of her claws ripped my pants to pieces, then she lowered myself at my manhood, not longer than hour later it was over, she wasn't too fierce but also not too gentle but I enjoyed it any way, currently she is laying on top of my with a smile on her face, "What's your name, mine is Eric." I said, she looked at my and giggled, "Frederica, I'm sorry for jumping on you so suddenly but it was stronger than me."

I smiled at her and petted her head, "Don't apologize, it's not like I didn't enjoy it...now that I know that everything they teached me about was a lie I can't go back to them." After hearing my words she embraced me and I returned the gesture, "You don't have to worry Eric, I will be the best wife you would ever have." She said in a gentle tone, "I trust you on that but you all should move this village further north, The Order camp is only few hours from here." Frederica looked at me, "That would be the best."

It only took a two weeks for villager to pack everything and move to the snowy mountains on the north where now the new village is hidden, thanks to few gnomes that were living in this village we can grow vegetables and fruits in the cave where snow and cold can't enter, the main part of the village is surrounded with wooden wall and houses are build from stone and wood for roofs.

Its been two years now that I'm living together with Frederica, right now I'm sitting on the arm chair near the fireplace reading a book, "Once again you're sitting here my love." Came the gentle voice of my wife, she walked up to me and sat on my laps, "That's the best place to read." I replied and set the book on the table nearby before embracing her, she didn't changed at all through this two years except her dressing style that's more modest during day.

She wears a red shirt with long sleeves and black skirt, "You're right...the fire is warm... just like you." She said with a smile and cuddled closer to me, after few moments of sitting in silence she yelp from surprise and sat straight on my laps, I giggled slightly, "She kicked again?" I said and placed my hands on her pregnant stomach, she looked at me and pouted...very cute in my opinion, "Well she is your daughter so its obvious."

I started to laugh, "She rather have it after you, just remember how we met." She smiled and once more cuddled to me, we just sat there in silence before Frederica finally stand up, she walked into the hallway and looked at me, "Would you join me in the bath?" She asked with a hint of lust in her voice, it only took me few seconds to stand up and I was already at her side, she lead me to the bathroom upstairs where we pleasured each other for hours.


	3. Kraken

On the ocean between Zipangu and main continent a lonely ship was sailing, on the deck a guy with shaggy brown hair covering his eyes was standing, he has 159 cm in height, slim build, slightly pale skin and under his hair a pair of light green eyes are hidden, he's wearing a black mage robe with a hood and on the front of said robe is a white symbol belonging to The Order.

He was starring at the ocean before him tightly grabbing his wooden staff, he was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed a sailor walking up to him, "Hey, mage." The sailor said startling the young mage who let out a very girly scream and jumped up from fear, the mage quickly turned around and stared at the sailor, "Y-yes...what's the problem?" He asked earning a laugh from the bulky sailor, "Don't be scared kid, I just wanted to tell you that the storm is coming so you should get under the deck."

The mage let out a sigh of relieve and nodded, "Thank you and please call me Jasper." The sailor smiled and walked away, Jasper turned toward the water once more before following the sailor, 'I have bad feelings about this.' He thought and walked after the sailor, few hours later he quickly sat up on the bed hearing a loud crack, he quickly grabbed his staff and rushed up the stairs, what he saw filled his heart with dread, the ship was heavily damaged but not sinking...yet, the waves are violently crashing onto the ship rocking it left and right.

Many sailors were washed into the water by the waves where water mamono are waiting, Japer looked around and saw the sailor from before trapped by brown octopus-like tentacle, he was forced into the water before Jasper could do anything, cursing he tried to help the others by creating the ice shards and launching them at the monsters in the water but not even one hit them, then he felt a shiver running down his spine, he quickly turned away just in time to see a dark cloud surrounding him.

He tried to see anything except the darkness but only darkness were present, then he noticed a white glow but it felt unnatural, after few seconds he saw another mamono, a Kraken, her long violet hair, slightly glowing and incredible attractive body, glowing purple eyes and ten tentacles are standing out in this impenetrable darkness.

Her white skin has a shade of pink on it, the black triangle thing on top of her head has four purple glowing circles, two small nearly the same size as her eyes and two much bigger, she wears something like a black skirt with glowing circles but it looks like fused with her body, her breasts are covered with black vest-like thing that also seems to be fused with her body, she looked at Jasper and smiled, "Oh my, what a cute boy I found, I will have a lot of fun with you." Then she licked her lips.

Jasper as most people believed that monsters are dangerous creatures that cause destruction, he created few ice shards and launched them at the kraken, she yelped in pain as few shards cut her skin, she lost her balance and fall down onto the floor, Jasper carefully walked up to her and checked if she was dead but that was his mistake, one of the tentacles knocked off his staff to the side while four more pinned him to the ground.

The kraken crawled on top of him with tears in her eyes, "You meanie! What have I did to you?!" Jasper heard a deep sadness in her voice which confused him greatly, "Y-you...aren't going to kill me?" He asked barely louder than a whisper, she quickly shook her head, "Of course not, why would I do that?!" She answered still crying, Jasper wanted to say something but the floor beneath them collapsed, then Jasper passed out.

His eyes slowly began to open and he took in his surrounding, it was a cave by the sea but there was few things signalizing that someone was living here, it looked just like a house but without walls, the bed Jasper was currently lying in was very big and without problem five or six people could sleep here, Jasper slowly stand up and tried to find a way out of here but the only way was to swim and he wasn't a very good swimmer.

He looked around searching for his staff but he didn't find it, he cursed under his breath and tried to jump into the water but the kraken from before appeared before him, she smiled and hugged him with her arms, "You wake up!" She said very excited and too loud for Jasper who cringed slightly from that alone, he pushed her away and took a few steps back, "Don't come near me!" Jasper shouted, the kraken looked like she was about to cry, "Why are you so mean to me?" She asked before moving closer to Jasper.

She quickly bounded his arms and legs with her tentacles, she placed him on the bed and crawled on top of him before releasing his limbs, Jasper tried to use this and attack her but all ten tentacles coiled around him, "Wha...?" He tried to ask what she was doing but she silenced him with a kiss, taken off guard Jasper couldn't resist her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore it, the kiss continued for several seconds before she pulled away, smiling she brushed aside the hair covering his face and sighed dreamily after seeing his eyes in light green color.

"You're so cute, what's your name?" She asked happily, Jasper hesitated before he finally answered, "J-Jasper, are you...really not going to hurt me?" She nodded before leaning down dangerously close to his face, "Of course not, by the way my name is Sera." Her hands quickly grabbed his robe and pulled it up, soon rest of his clothes landed by the bed, Jasper closed his eyes in embarrassment, one of her tentacles coiled around his shaft causing Jasper to gasp and open his eyes, "Wha-what are you doing?!" He asked clearly startled by her action.

She giggled at the dark red blush adoring his face, "You didn't noticed, we're going to make a child." Hearing that Jasper began to struggle much to the displeasure of Sera, "Get off me you shotacon!" He shouted, Sera sighed and positioned herself above his manhood, "You won't leave me a choice." She lowered her hips so that the tip of his manhood is placed on her opening, "I wanted to take it slowly but you must have been stubborn."

She lowered her hips and his manhood went all the way inside her, she smiled down at him seeing his body spasming from pleasure, "Feels good? For you I can do much more than just that if you want...just accept this and be my husband." He couldn't speak because of the pleasure coursing through his body, she untangled her tentacles and lay down on his chest, "Look how close we are, I just can't hold myself back." She said seductively and wrapped her tentacles around both of them pulling they bodies together in a tight, slimy hug.

She started to move her hips back and forth moaning slightly, "St-stop...I can't...!" Before he could finish his sentence Jasper grunted and climaxed releasing his semen inside her, Sera moaned as the hot essence of her husband poured inside of her, after few seconds she looked him in the eyes, "That was really good darling but I didn't orgasmed even once so I must start moving." She did as she said and once more rocked her hips back and forth slamming they genitals together.

This continued for few more hours, Sera climaxed few times but Jasper passed out long ago, when he finally wake up his body felt sore yet were warm, Sera was laying on his chest smiling happily at him, "Did you slept well?" She asked with a loving voice, he nodded slightly before looking away from her, "You don't intent on letting me go do you?" He asked in slight shaking voice, Sera raised her eyebrows at him, "Of course not, you're my husband now so I can't let you go alone, what if some other mamono catch you."

Her voice sounded upset and her eyes looked...lonely, Jasper slowly turned his head toward her and sighed, "I...will do it...I will be your husband..." Hearing that Sera wrapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him although this time Jasper started to kiss her back, it went for several minutes with short breaks, when they finally pulled away Sera giggled at him, "I love you." She said with confidence in her voice, Jasper looked into her eyes, a small smile crept its way onto his face, "I think...I...I lo...I love you too." She squealed in happiness and gave him a small peck on his lips, "I know."

It's been few years since then, right now Jasper is sitting at the entrance to the cave he has been living for nearly ten years now, he watched as sun was slowly raising illuminating the sea in orange glow, he heard a yawn behind him and a big smile appeared on his face, two warm arms wrapped themselves around his chest and Sera placed her chin on his shoulder gazing at the raising sun with her husband, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked with love clearly present in his words.

She pouted a little and nodded, "Of course, even if it's our seventh child I still can't get used to the kicking." She said and turned toward the cave, there few small girls were sleeping, the two oldest are twins, both of them inherited a hair of they father together with hair color of they mother, all girls have various hairstyles but all have pink colored hair, the youngest child have only two years, she stirred lightly and yawned, Jasper and Sera giggled at this, "Looks like someone is waking up, go to them Sera, I will start making breakfast."

She nodded and went to the kids, Jasper stand up and once more looked at the sea, 'That was the best thing that could ever happen to me.' He thought and walked after his wife, the two and they children lived happily ever after.


End file.
